Dillimore Police Station
The Dillimore Police Station, also known as simply "Police Department"As seen on the main signs, is a police station of the San Andreas Police Department in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, located in the town of Dillimore in Red County, San Andreas. Description The Dillimore Police Station is a rural station serving the town of Dillimore in Red County, just outside of Los Santos. The station is located among a wooded area as it is located on the edge of the small town. The building consists of a main station building, what appears to serve as a jailhouse and an exterior garage within the courtyard parking area. The station is opposite a Gasso filling gas station. The police station also has an interior, like the Los Santos Police Headquarters and the Las Venturas Police Headquarters, so much so it shares the same interior as the LSPD station, sharing features such as prison cells, police offices, police locker rooms and police showers. Within the interior, rural police officers will spawn. It also includes a garage outside the building, but no police vehicles spawn outside, albeit in the PlayStation 2 version of the game, where a Ranger will spawn. A random vehicle may be seen pulling up outside the station. The driver will then get out and walk. Interior The station's interior is shared with the Los Santos Police Headquarters' interior (sharing even the same LSPD signage). The station consists of 3 levels; the first level holds the prison cells as well as several empty rooms, while level 2 consists of the main reception, offices, a locker room, shower room and empty rooms. Level 3 is a smaller level with several empty rooms. When entering the station, the player will spawn in front of small doors on level 2, looking onto a corridor leading to other rooms. The reception area on the right includes an office room behind, where officers as well as random pedestrians can be seen. Inaccessible doors are found on the left. The corridor leads onto several rooms, including a locker room which connects to a shower room. An Armor pickup is found in the locker room, as well as a police officer looking through a locker. In the shower room, a Dildo can be found. Stairs down lead to an empty room with a Pistol, and several prison cells. Several prison cells are occupied by random prisoners, who can be found talking, smoking or even fighting. Other prison cells are open. Stairways up from level 2 lead to a large office room with computers and filing cabinets. Another empty room has a Shotgun in it. Like other stations, random pedestrians can often be seen strolling around the station interior and interacting in a similar manner to police officers. The player will be given a two-star wanted level if they wield any firearms or explosives inside the station, but are otherwise free to explore the station. Pickups *Body Armor - In a jail cell / in the locker room. *Nightstick - In the locker room. *Pistol - In a room near the jail cells. *Shotgun - In a room near the offices. *Dildo - In the showers. Gallery DillmorePoliceStation-GTASA-Rear.jpg|Rear view of the building. DillmorePoliceStation-GTASA-Garage.jpg|Garages. DillmorePoliceStation-GTASA-Door.jpg|Main door. DillmorePoliceStation-GTASA-RearDoor.jpg|Rear doors. LosSantosPoliceStation-GTASA-Interior1.jpg|The main doors at which the player will spawn in front of when entering the interior. LosSantosPoliceStation-GTASA-Interior2.jpg|Doorway leading to corridors. DillimorePoliceStation-GTASA-Interior1.jpg|Main reception desk. DillimorePoliceStation-GTASA-Interior2.jpg|Offices behind the reception wall. LosSantosPoliceStation-GTASA-Interior5.jpg| DillimorePoliceStation-GTASA-Interior3.jpg| DillimorePoliceStation-GTASA-Interior4.jpg|A police officer looking through a locker in the locker room. LosSantosPoliceStation-GTASA-Interior8.jpg|Locker room with an Armor pickup. LosSantosPoliceStation-GTASA-Interior9.jpg|Shower rooms. Note the Dildo pickup. LosSantosPoliceStation-GTASA-Interior10.jpg|Stairway leading to level 1. LosSantosPoliceStation-GTASA-Interior11.jpg|Empty room with a Pistol. LosSantosPoliceStation-GTASA-Interior12.jpg| LosSantosPoliceStation-GTASA-Interior13.jpg| LosSantosPoliceStation-GTASA-Interior14.jpg|The open prison cells. LosSantosPoliceStation-GTASA-Interior15.jpg|Closed prison cells. LosSantosPoliceStation-GTASA-Interior16.jpg|Stairway leading to level 3 from 2. LosSantosPoliceStation-GTASA-Interior17.jpg|Office room. LosSantosPoliceStation-GTASA-Interior18.jpg| LosSantosPoliceStation-GTASA-Interior19.jpg|Doors leading back to the corridor on level 3. LosSantosPoliceStation-GTASA-Interior20.jpg|Shotgun in an empty room. LosSantosPoliceStation-GTASA-Interior21.jpg|Another empty room. Trivia *The 7-point star badge seal that appears on the rear doors and on the sign above the main door is directly based on the emblem used in real life by the Big Spring Police Department in Texas.The emblem References Navigation de:Dillimore Police Department ru:Полицейский участок Диллимора Category:Police Stations Category:Police Stations in GTA San Andreas Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA San Andreas Category:Locations in GTA San Andreas in Red County